fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
Aquario
This couple consists of the two Celestial Spirit, Aquarios and Scorpio. This couple is one of the famous and official couples of the series. It is stated, that both of them love each very much and go on constant dates. About Aquarius and Scorpio Aquarius Aquarius, "The Water Bearer" ''is a Celestial Spirit that is one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. Her key is currently owned by Lucy Heartfilia. Aquarius is a mermaid-like Celestial Spirit. She has a long blue fish-tail, large breasts, and dons a revealing bikini top. She has two gold armlets and she wears a jewel circlet. She wields an urn which is the basis of her powers. She was designed to have her appearance correspond with her respective zodiac sign whereby "Aquarius" is depicted as a merman or mermaid carrying a vessel from which is pouring a stream of water, as reflected by the urn and Aquarius employs Water Magic in the Fairy Tail series. Scorpio Scorpio,"''The Scorpio" is also a Celestial Spirit that is a part of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. His key is too currently owned by Lucy Heartfilia. Scorpio is a relatively tall, lean-built, dark-skinned man with short hair that is red on one side and white on the other. His tail is a large gun that is shaped like a scorpion's tail that has the word "Antares" written on it. He wears no shirt, but has a flower shaped collar that is red and trimmed with gold around his neck. He has a red sheet-like material around his waist that is kept up by his large belt that has the Scorpio symbol on it. He wears black shorts, and has bandage-like material wrapped around his arms and legs. Scorpio has a habit of folding his middle and ring fingers back while keeping his index and little fingers extended, mimicking the pincer claws of a scorpion. During the fight of Lucy against Flare Corona, Scorpio appeared with a different outfit. He now wears a pea coat with armbands, and a dark undershirt. His tail is fixated with a belt with two buttons. History Aquarius Aquarius' previous master had been Lucy's mother, Layla Heartfilia. When Layla retired from her work as a Mage because of her health problems, she entrusted Aquarius' Key to another Mage with instructions to present it to Lucy if she chose to be a Celestial Spirit Mage. Personalities towards each other Aquarius, though strict and moody with Lucy she is quite sweet and kind to Scorpio to which she shows a completely different side of herself. She also goes as far as to threaten Lucy to keep quiet about her moodiness in front of Scorpio unless she wants to be a "drowned corpse". She also has a tendency to make remarks about having a boyfriend.Scorpio too is very kind and loving towards Aquarius. It also seems that they go on a lot of dates and don't want to be disturbed, especially Aquarius. Sypnosis Oración Seis arc Lucy summons Aquarius as her strongest Celestial Spirit in her battle against Angel, especially since the battle is taking place at a river. Desperate to defeat Angel, Lucy tells Aquarius that the Spirit is free to do anything, including attacking Lucy as well, so long as Angel is defeated. Aquarius agrees, but is quickly removed from the battle when Angel summons Scorpio, who is revealed to be Aquarius' boyfriend--a fact that Angel was aware of, but Lucy was not. Aquarius threatens Lucy not to say a word about her usual ill-tempered behavior to her boyfriend, or Lucy shall suffer the consequences. The Celestial Spirits then go off on a date, with consent from Angel, much to Lucy's chagrin. Category:Possible Canon Pairs Category:Aquario